The devils also can love
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Después de que Optimus Prime, líder autobot terminará con su pareja Brenda López o mejor conocida como Brenda Sparda, ella se va a Londres queriendo dejara todo atrás pero antes de irse ella descubre que esta embarazada...de gemelos.
1. Chapter 1

The devils also can love.

 **Bienvenidos a esta nueva y loca idea que no sé de donde salió, pero espero que la disfruten y que también les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia es un crossover de Devil may cry y Transformers pero la historia de Devil may cry no será la misma como la conocemos o sea que todo cambia aquí Dante y Vergil no serán hijos de Sparda si no de la Oc, habrá muchas cosas como Lemon y esas cosas :V**

Capitulo 1: No me vuelvas a buscar.

-Porque me hiciste esto?¡. Grito una chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos de un azul que se asemejaba al plateado, y estaba llorando. Enfrente de ella había un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche y con cicatrices en su rostro.

-No sigas con esto, Brenda. Pidió el hombre mirando a la chica.

-Que no siga? Que no sigua con esto?¡. Volvió a gritar Brenda.- No seguiría con esto si mi pareja no engañara con otra, ¿!No es así Optimus¡?. Brenda grito pero esta vez con mucho dolor.

-Amo a Elita y lo sabes. Respondió Optimus con seriedad.

-Eres un sínico. Respondió Brenda amargamente.- vete de mi casa en este instante¡.

-Primero debo terminar de hablar contigo. Respondió Optimus.

-Ojala nunca hubieras resucitado. Respondió Brenda con amargura.

-Qué?. Respondió Optimus sintiendo un dolor agudo en su chispa al escuchar esas palabras.- Brenda por favor no digas eso.

-Por favor…vete. Dijo Brenda sollozando.

-Déjame terminar. Volvió a decir Optimus.

-Vete con tu perra rosada¡. Grito Brenda con odio.- y olvídate de que existo y dile a esas hipócritas que se hicieron llamar mis "amigas" que también se olviden de mi¡. Grito mientras se iba a su cuarto y se encerraba dentro, dejando a un Optimus Prime bastante irritado.

Optimus Prime no tuvo más remedio que irse de la casa de su ex pareja, desactivo su holoforma y se dirigió a la base de NEST, donde fue recibido por Ratchet y se transformo.

-Y como te fue?. Pregunto Ratchet.

-No me quiso escuchar. Le respondió Optimus.

-Femme obstinada. Respondió Ratchet.

-Y insulto a Elita. Dijo Optimus con seriedad.

-Espero que esa femme aprenda a respetar a sus superiores. Respondió Ratchet bastante enojado.

Optimus asintió, para después retirarse, Ratchet suspiro pesadamente aunque una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Ratchet. Saludo una voz femenina.

-Hola Elita. Saludo Ratchet.

-Le sucede algo a Optimus?. Pregunto Elita.

-Fue a hablar con Brenda. Respondió Ratchet, Elita frunció seño.

-Esa humana debe entender, que yo siempre seré la primera y la única compañera de chispa de Optimus. Dijo Elita con seriedad.- También debe entender que solamente fue una distracción.

-Yo lo sé Elita. Respondió Ratchet.- Y por culpa de ella casi perdemos a nuestro líder a manos de esa…cosa.

Elita recordó esa vez que la revivieron que Optimus estaba herido y lo había herido una criatura de pesadilla.

-Solo espero que esa humana no se acerque a Optimus. Dijo Elita tratando de olvidar el tema de esa criatura.

-Te apoyo en eso Elita. Le dijo Ratchet.- Jamás hubiera apoyado esa relación.

 **En la casa de Brenda.**

Brenda estaba acostada en su cama mientras lloraba desgarradoramente, su corazón le dolía…si es que tenia uno, no se había percatado que un hombre entro a su casa, para que después este entrara a su cuarto.

-Si sigues llorando te harás fea. Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Brenda se sentó mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas para ver al hombre, vio a un hombre de unos 29 años de pelo negro, tez blanca y lo más enigmático sus ojos rojos.

-Como entraste?. Pregunto Brenda en voz baja, el hombre mostro una llave.

-Se que siempre guardas una debajo del tapete. Respondió el hombre.

Brenda sonrió con dolor, miro sobre su hombro para ver por la ventana y vio un carro policía, con el símbolo decepticon.

-Me dirás que paso?. Pregunto el decepticon.

-Termine con Optimus. Respondió Brenda.

-No sé porque el Prime se iría con su compañera resucitada. Respondió el decepticon.- se suponía que tú eras lo más importante para él.

-Cade, se debe al demonio que trato de matarme esa vez, Optimus me protegió y el casi muere. Dijo Brenda con tristeza.- Ratchet se puso en mi contra y revivió a Elita, ella y sus femme bots me trataron mal, y sin olvidar que esas humanas dejaron de ser mis amigas.

-Les hubieras dado una paliza. Respondió Barricade.- les habrías ganado, ya que nadie se mete con un Sparda y sale vivo.

-No quería ganarme el odio de Optimus. Dijo Brenda.- No quiero que me odie por ser una semi demonio.

-Sabes que yo te protegería de ellos. Le dijo Barricade.- No importaría matar a Elita por ti.

-No te salve de Chicago para que te sentencies a muerte. Le respondió Brenda con una sonrisa, Barricade acaricio el pelo de Brenda quien se sonrojo con tal acto.

-Deberías lavarte el cabello, el tinte comienza a caerse. Dijo Barricade.

Brenda miro su cabello y Barricade tenía razón su tinte comenzaba a caerse.

-Voy a bañarme. Dijo Brenda levantándose de la cama.

-Quieres que te ayude?. Dijo Barricade con picardía.

-Muy gracioso. Dijo Brenda algo irritada.

Brenda tomo sus cosas para meterse a bañar, Barricade se recostó en la cama de su amiga semi demonio sin preocupaciones y bastante relajado, después de unos cuantos minutos Brenda salió con su bata de baño, Barricade noto un ligero cambio a hora el cabello de su amiga semi demonio era diferente ya que la mitad de sus cabello era plateado y también en el cuerpo de Brenda.

-Como que subiste de peso. Le dijo Barricade con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hey¡. Dijo Brenda enojada.- si eh estado comiendo el doble pero no es necesario que digas que estoy gorda¡.

-Y es normal?. Cuestiono Barricade.

-Obvio no. Dijo Brenda como si nada.

Barricade se levanto de la cama para salir del cuarto, pero Brenda lo detuvo.

-Cade en cuanto esté lista necesito que me lleves a una farmacia. Pidió Brenda con un leve sonrojo.

-Para qué?. Pregunto Barricade.

-Tengo una ligera sospecha, de porque estoy comiendo mucho. Dijo Brenda mirando hacia otro lado.

Barricade se volvió a dirigir hacia la puerta para salir del cuarto pero se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió traviesamente.- Tal vez sea por las veces que te acostaste con el Prime.

-BARRICADE¡. Brenda grito mientras tomaba una bota y se la aventaba, pero para su mala suerte Barricade cerró la puerta, dejando a una Brenda roja de la pena y del enojo.- maldito decepticon. Murmuro Brenda.

Se quito la bata de baño y comenzó a vestirse, se puso con corset de color azul con listones negros, y un pantalón negro con unos botines.

-Solo espero estar equivocada. Susurro Brenda mientras se cepillaba su cabello de una manera rápida, para después salir de su cuarto y de su casa, para después subirse en el coche policía.

-Llévame a la farmacia Cade. Dijo Brenda.

-No me des órdenes. Respondió el decepticon

-Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo. Brenda le contradijo.

Barricade arranco para la farmacia más cercana, Brenda seguía pensando y no había nada que la distrajera.

-"Me pregunto…por que me tuve que enamorar". Pensaba Brenda.-" Se supone que un Sparda debe ser frio…bueno no tan frio, yo jamás eh llorado como lo hice hace unos minutos, me han atravesado con espadas, garras, mordidas, quemaduras y no sentía dolor como lo que sintió mi corazón ¿Por qué me paso eso?...Los demonios nunca lloran".

Todo lo que Brenda pensaba se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que Barricade se detuvo.

-Bien llegamos. Dijo Barricade.

-No tardo. Le respondió Brenda.

Brenda se bajo de Barricade y comenzó a caminar a la farmacia, cuando llego a la farmacia en caja había una joven de su edad (19 años) y se acerco esperando que pudiera ayudarle.

-Buenas tardes. Saludo Brenda con amabilidad.

-Hola, en que te puedo ayudar. Dijo la chica igual de amable.

-Bueno…estoy buscando u-una prueba de…-Brenda aclaro su garganta.- embarazo.

Cuando Brenda dijo eso se puso roja como jitomate.

-Oh claro. Dijo la chica retirándose para buscar lo que Brenda pidió, después de unos minutos la chica regreso con una caja con azul.- Esta es la más segura.

-Gracias. Dijo Brenda dándole el dinero y cuando le regresaron el cambio se iba.

-Oye. La llamo la chica y Brenda volteo.- si tienes un pequeño problema, hay unas pastillas que te podrían ayudar. Brenda frunció el seño ante eso.

-Eh…gracias. Dijo Brenda saliendo a toda prisa de la farmacia para volver a subirse en Barricade quien arranco al instante.

Después de unas cuantas horas llegaron a la casa de Brenda, Barricade tomo su holoforma y acompaño a la semi-demonio al interior de la casa, cuando estuvieron adentro Barricade la espero en la sala, mientras ella iba al baño y destapaba la prueba de embarazo.

 **15 minutos después…**

Brenda salió del baño mientras veía la prueba fijamente, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos y se mordía el labio para evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Que paso Brenda?. Pregunto Barricade.

-Cade…- Era lo único que Brenda dijo.

-Dime. Respondió el decepticon.

-Salió…positivo. Dijo Brenda con…¿alegría?.- Estoy embarazada, Cade.


	2. Chapter 2

The devils also can love.

 **Lamento la tardanza pero no tenia inspiración y ya entre a la escuela, pero aquí está el capitulo nuevo, disfrútenlo amigos.**

Capitulo 2: Adiós Autobots

Brenda estaba feliz, aun que este embarazada del hijo de su ex pareja estaba demasiado feliz al saber que tendrá un hijo.

-Y que vas a hacer?. La voz de Barricade la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pues…tenerlo. Le respondió Brenda.

-Segura?. Dijo Barricade.

-Sí. Respondió Brenda.- que esperabas que hiciera.

-No tenerlo. Le respondió Barricade.

-Es enserio?. Dijo Brenda algo molesta.

Barricade solamente se alzo de hombros, Brenda suspiro y miro nuevamente a Barricade.

-Necesito que me ayudes. Dijo Brenda.

-Esta vez a qué?. Respondió Barricade.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, Cade, Optimus podría volver y enterarse de que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Dijo Brenda mientras veía su vientre no tan plano.- Necesito irme del país.

-No es muy exagerado?. Pregunto Barricade.

-No. Le contesto Brenda.- Lo hago porque si se entera, quera quitármelo en el momento que nazca, y no permitiré eso, Cade.

Barricade suspiro, no quería que ella se fuera…ya que sentía algo por ella, pero nunca se lo dijo, pero Brenda necesitaba su apoyo, así que cedió.

-A donde iras?. Pregunto Barricade.

-A Londres. Le respondió Brenda, y Barricade la miro.- Mi madre y mi abuelo viven allá, así que iré.

-Cuando planeas irte?. Pregunto Barricade, algo…¿dolido?.

-Hoy, comprare el boleto en el aeropuerto. Le dijo Brenda, miro fijamente a Barricade quien hiso una mueca de dolor.- Acaso estas enamorado de mi?. Pregunto Brenda con cierta diversión.

Por primera vez, en tantos años, alguien hacia sonrojar a Barricade y que este tuviera pena.

-Como se te ocurre eso?¡. Dijo Barricade casi gritando y volteándose hacia otro lado.

-Awww que lindo te vez sonrojado. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y con diversión.

-CIERRA LA BOCA¡. Dijo Barricade aun mas sonrojado.

Brenda se rio a carcajadas, para ella era divertido molestar a Barricade, por alguna razón quería a Barricade.

-Ya, ok lo siento Cade. Dijo Brenda recuperándose de su ataque de risa.

-Más te vale. Respondió Barricade.

-Sabes tengo que empacar mis cosas, no me tardo ni 15 minutos. Dijo Brenda.

-Lo sé. Respondió Barricade.

Brenda entro rápidamente a su cuarto para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, y tal y como ella había dicho no se tardo ni 15 minutos, para después solo traer consigo una mochila y dos maletas.

-Que rápida. Le dijo Barricade.

-Ventaja de ser una semi-demonio. Dijo Brenda guiñándole un ojo.

-Nos vamos?. Dijo Barricade, mientras tomaba la maleta de Brenda.

Brenda siguió a Barricade, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, comenzó a poner sus cosas el asiento trasero para después subir al asiento del copiloto. Barricade se puso en marcha, mientras iban por las calles, Barricade fue más rápido y Brenda no entendía el porqué.

-Cade que pasa?. Le pregunto Brenda.

-Nos siguen. Barricade con irritación.

Brenda volteo a, sintió un sudor frio al ver un camaro amarillo, una camioneta negra…la moto rosada la reconocería donde sea, pero al último que reconoció fue ese camión flameado…Optimus Prime.

-Que mierda, hace aquí?¡. Dijo Brenda deslizándose por el asiento.

-Chatarra, tal vez los detectores de energon me detectaron…o ya nos estaban espiando. Fue lo que respondió Barricade.

-Cade que hacemos, Cade?. Dijo Brenda bastante preocupada por su amigo decepticon.

Barricade condujo hasta lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Y ahí llevo a los cuatro Autobots, Brenda salió disparada del decepticon junto con sus cosas, Barricade se transformo, Brenda se puso a un lado del pie Barricade, cuando los autobots llegaron se transformaron se quedaron con una mirada de sorpresa al ver a Brenda con el decepticon.

-Brenda¡. Exclamo Ironhide.

Brenda solo miro a los autobots con cierta diversión, tú que morderse el labio para no reírse al ver la expresión de Optimus ya que en su rostro había sorpresa y enojo, pero el enojo era más abundante.

-Que haces con ese decepticon. Exigió Optimus con enojo.

-Eso no te concierne Prime. Le respondió Brenda con seriedad, Elita frunció el seño al escuchar la contestación de Brenda.

-Claro que me concierne, Brenda¡. Dijo Optimus en voz alta.

-No. Dijo Brenda cruzándose de brazos.

-Ten respeto humana. Dijo Elita.

-Tú ni me dirijas la palabra, Barbie. Respondió Brenda con acidez, lo cual sorprendió a todos.- saben que, tengo cosas que hacer así que si no les importa Barricade y yo nos vamos.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado¡. Dijo Optimus casi gritando.

-Quieres apostar, Prime. Dijo Brenda retadoramente.

Antes de que Optimus pudiera hablar, Ironhide hablo primero.

-Donde quedo, la Brenda amable?. Pregunto Ironhide con seriedad.

-Esa "Brenda" solamente fue una máscara. Dijo Brenda con frialdad.- siempre eh sido un lobo con piel de cordero.

Bumblebee puso una expresión triste y de decepción, ya sabia que su amiga había cambiado, y quería a su vieja amiga de vuelta… la Brenda dulce, tierna, y amable.

-Vámonos Brenda. Dijo Barricade mientras se transformaba.

Brenda asintió mientras se subía en Barricade, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de Optimus… celos.

-Acaso estas celoso, Prime?. Dijo Brenda con burla.

Optimus gruño de frustración eh irritación, Brenda empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, pero eso no dejaba que se preocupara por ella.

Estuvo a punto de dispararle a Barricade pero fue detenido por Ironhide y Bumblebee, los miro con incredulidad.

-Es mejor que los dejes ir Optimus. Dijo Ironhide con seriedad.

-Porque?¡. Exigió Optimus a su amigo.- ese decepticon se está llevando a Brenda, ella es mía¡.

-No, Optimus. Dijo Bumblebee.- Brenda ya no es tuya.

Optimus miro a Ironhide y Bumblebee, no entendía porque dijo que Brenda seguía siendo suya, Elita estaba sorprendida, aun su pareja seguía amando a Brenda?. Optimus no dijo nada y simplemente se transformo y se fue, los demás lo siguieron a la base de NEST, fueron recibidos por Ratchet.

-Era un decepticon?. Le pregunto Ratchet a su líder.

-Si. Dijo Optimus mientras seguía su camino, Ratchet miro extrañado a su líder ya que se veía demasiado serio y sin olvidar a Elita-one que no se veía mejor que su líder.

-Espero que estés feliz Ratchet. Dijo Ironhide.

-Porque?. Dijo Ratchet con duda.

-Recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías que, Brenda se fuera?. Dijo Bumblebee y Ratchet asintió.

-Se cumplió lo que pediste. Respondió Ironhide.- Brenda se fue. Ironhide siguió caminando mientras era seguido por Bumblebee.

-Qué?. Dijo Ratchet con sorpresa, el realmente no quería que ella se fuera…solamente no quería verla cerca de su líder.

Optimus se fue a un lugar retirado de los demás, necesitaba pensar sobre lo ocurrido con Brenda, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos con ella salieran a flote.

-Porque…siento que te llevaste algo importante, Brenda. Susurro Optimus… el sabia que en el fondo…seguía amando a Brenda.


End file.
